Just A Job To Do
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Supposed to be easy... unless you're walking right into a trap, then things go from easy to insane. (Set before Land Of Confusion)
1. Chapter 1

' _Can't fucking believe I'm doing this!'_ Jack thought as he crouched down by the dunes and aimed the sniper rifle at one of his old associates.

Jacob… the one Ivory wanted him to kill.

Jack looked into the sight and switched the safety off… before being tackled into the sand, him and the assailant fighting for control of the gun and when it went flying out of their reach, Jack bit the assailant's right hand.

"That's what I get for trying to save your idiotic ass?!" The assailant shouts, Jack reaching forward and pulling the glove off her right hand... and seeing a tattoo he'd become familiar with.

The three little stars on her hand, under her thumb.

Jack reached over, yanking the mask off and Carly glared at him, the beautiful violet eyes Jack at first thought creeped him out had anger in them.

"Carly, I was on the job!" Jack says, standing up and pulling Carly up to her feet.

"More like walking straight into Ivory's trap-" Carly says before a bullet nearly hit them.

"FUCK!" Both shouted before Carly grabbed the dropped sniper rifle, aiming it at Jacob and pulling the trigger, the bullet slamming into Jacob's head, taking his right eye with it and nearly replicating Jack shooting Ivory's eye.

"Not exactly what I had in mind but it works. What do you mean by-" Jack says.

"Jacob and Ivory were planning on luring you into a trap. Notice the clothes on me being two sizes too big? One of the- well, three left now, grabbed me when I was in the city and kidnapped me… I snapped his neck when he was talking to Ivory on the phone, then swiped his clothes." Carly says, Jack realising who grabbed Carly when they see the car Carly had driven here in, a black ZR 350.

"Candis… well, he had it coming. You're not the first girl he's snatched." Jack says, both getting in the car and driving off.

"I did some research on that. Back in 2002, 7 year old Imogen Sachen was kidnapped from her home in Vice City after being forced to watch her family be killed in front of her." Carly says, speeding up when she sees a black 84 Infernus behind her. "Fuck off!" She shouts at the other driver, Jack grabbing a Micro SMG and aiming out the window, shooting at the Infernus and hitting the engine, stalling the car.

"Damn it!" Alessio growled, hitting the steering wheel in frustration as Carly and Jack got away from him. He grabbed his phone, texting Ivory.

' _Job was botched, tiny one killed Candis, then saved Jack!'_

' _Where's Jacob?!'_ Ivory replied.

' _Either dead or too badly injured to walk, let alone run.'_ Alessio texts back.

Ivory got off of bis black and grey Double T Custom motorbike and approached Jacob, then checked for a pulse.

He then saw where Jacob was shot…

"Damn it… sounds like I really pissed Violet Eyes off by having her snatched." Ivory says before getting back on his motorbike and driving off.

 **Carly's P.O.V**

I stopped the ZR350 once Jack and I were back in Los Santos, shutting the car off.

"Carly? You alright?" Jack asks, me running my left hand through my hair because my right hand was bandaged up. "Sorry about… biting you." He says.

"I'm not pissed about that, I'm pissed that Ivory won't leave the three of us the- oh, fuck! Johnny!" I say, shouting as I remembered what I forgot. Ivory also put a hit out on Johnny.

"Unless someone stole his Hexer, he's right behind us." Jack says, me looking up and seeing Johnny get off his bike. I get out of the car, run over and hug him, Johnny picking me up off the ground as we held onto each other.

"Ivory… is not gonna get the better of us, Carly Jade." Johnny says quietly, lowering me to the ground but still holding me.

"I'd hate to break this little reunion up, you two… but we need to lie low somewhere." Jack says, Johnny and I letting go before all three of us leave, Jack now driving the car and me and Johnny following him on the bike.

 **Ivory's p.o.v**

"That bitch has fucked things up for the last fucking time!" I shout after slamming on the brakes.

It was supposed to be a simple job, Candis ambushing Jack while Jack was targeting Jacob, kill two birds with one stone, so to speak… but Carly had to go and kill Candis, then steal his clothes and car so Jack wouldn't recognise her when she tried to save him.

Even worse was Carly shooting Jacob's eye like Jack did to me in the warehouse and sending a message.

' _You fuck with the ones I care about, you die!'_

"Got it loud and clear, Carly Jade. Loud and fucking clear!" I say before driving off again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please read chapter 10 of Mercenary, Property Of The Mafia by Jak0taku22 before reading this. I** **also came up with the idea that the first chapter of this being an alternate version of what happened to Jack and Ivory's former associate.**

' _Well, that was a weird dream.'_ Jack thought as he woke up, finding himself in a darkened room.

"Part of it was, anyway… found one of my guys with a snapped neck and his head bashed in. Tiny one took off before I could get there." Jack heard, looked after clearing his vision and saw Jacob.

"If you fucking hurt her-" Jack threatens, hoping Carly wasn't in any more danger.

"Damn, Jack, what were you injected with? I said she was gone by the time I-" Jacob says, grunting as something slammed into the side of his head and causing him to fall to his knees before he was hit again, falling to the stone floor.

Carly didn't stop there though, pinning Jacob down and repeatedly bashing the crowbar into his head in a rageful manner. As much as Jack liked this, he wanted to be the one to kill Jacob.

Jack unshackled his left ankle and jumped off the bed, pulling Carly off of a badly bruised and bleeding Jacob. Carly struggled to get free but being only 5ft tall, that was a bit difficult.

"Carly, Carly! It's okay, I'm okay!" Jack says, bracing his hands on Carly's slim shoulders so the angered brunette would calm down.

Upon a closer look, Jack saw that Carly's lower lip and the skin below it was split open, blood visible through the bandage. She had bruises that suggested she had been punched in the face during a blitz attack but also had bruises and cuts on her hands, suggesting she had fought back.

Jack and Carly heard Jacob groan painfully as he opened his eyes, glaring at Carly.

"You bitch… Ivory's told us about you, he's gonna-" Jacob says, cut off by two bullets from Jack's AP pistol silencing him for good.

"Let's get out of here… Johnny's gonna be wondering where the hell you are." Jack says, him and Carly leaving.

When the two reached the Lost MC campground, Jack stopped his Kumura and looked at his still quiet passenger.

"Did you see who it was that punched you?!" Jack asks.

"Bastard had a mask on the entire time, ambushed me as I was driving my bike in Paleto Bay." Carly says, Jack knowing that Carly was in pain.

Jack and Carly heard guns being drawn and Carly got out, running right to Johnny, who picked her up off of the ground as they hugged.

' _Yeah… those two are going to be more than friends and it won't be too much longer.'_ Jack thought.

"Terry, Clay, lower the guns!" Johnny says, Terry and Clay reluctantly doing so as Jack walked over to Carly and Johnny.

"What the hell happened out there, 0taku?!" Johnny yelled once he, Carly and Jack were in the caravan, grabbing a paper towel and wrapping ice in it before lightly running it under water and pressing it to Carly's injured mouth.

"I killed most of Jacob's men, he took off, Trevor showed up-" Jack says, Johnny growling angrily when Trevor's name was mentioned.

"And when I went to go look for Jack, I got ambushed. Fought back but…" Carly says, pulling part of her tank top back and revealing a small needle mark.

"Got knocked out… baby girl, you're gonna put me in an early grave with how much I worry about you." Johnny says, lightly stroking Carly's shoulder length hair before wrapping an arm around her back and kissing her forehead as they hugged.

"With you two acting like that, no wonder Trevor-" Jack says.

"Don't start, Jack! I'm not in the fucking mood for it!" Carly snapped, Jack seeing the Michael side of the petite violet eyed girl.

Jack walked into the bathroom to clean his own wounds up. Sighing, he stared in the mirror.

Ivory set him up… and now Ivory was going to be in for it even more when Jack found him again.


End file.
